


Cycles

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Heat Cycles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is pretty cool, for a human. You like him well enough, anyway. It wasn't on purpose that you forgot to tell him about your cycle coming up, you just didn't think it was super pressing. So, when it rolls around and you're alone, well, you just hope he gets home soon to help you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycles

You were surprised that he was taller than you. Which isn’t to say you don’t like it, but in your short time on this planet, you hadn’t run into too many humans taller than 5'11". It was surprising, but not at all unwelcome.

He’s built like a house, with this wide smile and these big hands and the softest hair you’ve ever felt, and even if when you first started pailing he said it was kinda weird how you didn’t have hair anywhere but your head and that your bulge and blood were also strange, it’s gotten better.

Now, he’s more than content to lay with you under a blanket, even if he yelps when you put your feet on his shins (he’s warm, so sue you). He doesn’t act like every noise you make is some kind of scientific anomaly, and he doesn’t have anything against plowing you into the mattress if you’re both interested in it.

But on your end, you may have been a little misleading. Not in any real like,harmful way of course. But still not exceptionally open about everything, even when he was so free with his information. You mean, it’s not even some kind of tactical advantage, or even anything you can plan for because it happens so randomly.

Basically, you ‘forgot’ to tell him that every sweep, you go into a breeding frenzy. Like, that’s what your schoolfeeding called it. All you know is that every sweep, at some point, your nook aches for every second there isn’t someone else’s bulge in it (you’ve already tried filling that role yourself and it just made you more frustrated). Thank god it only lasts a day; you heard somewhere that higher bloods have week or even month-long cycles sometimes.

Again, none of that would be a problem (he’s more than enough to get you off), had you thought to tell him.

Unfortunately, you were a little embarrassed. He’s an accepting person, and he never mentioned that he’d judge you for any of your ingrained troll aspects that you couldn’t control, but it’s just hard to go up to someone you might have really real actual romantic feelings for and who you know for sure you really like and say “sometimes I want to fuck for like four motherfucking days”. It’s awkward, even when you’re dealing with another troll, most trolls can stave it off or ignore it.

As far as you know. It wasn’t covered in the two paragraphs of information in your booklet.

None of that matters right now, though, because you’re sitting naked in the living room, trying to plot out how to either tell him or disappear and find a temporary kismesis long enough that you don’t have to tell him, and then the front door opens, shuts, and Tavros is in front of you before you can even find a towel.

“Uh, Gamzee?” He starts, looking you up and down like you’ve got a cold he doesn’t want. “Are you okay? You’re not normally, naked, when I come home.”

You laugh, crossing your legs as nonchalantly as you possibly can when, of course, the smell of him has your nook getting slick already. “Well uh, just that it’s real hot in here. Summer ain’t kind on a coldblood.” Nevermind the goosepimples on your back.

“The AC is on.” He replies, pulling his shirt off and not meeting your eyes, this tiny flush on his cheeks. “It’s actually kinda, cold in here.”

Honestly, if you were going to pay attention to anything coming out of either your mouth or his that isn’t “wanna fuck” and “yes” that time has passed, now that he’s standing there half-dressed with his hair kind of limp on his forehead from the heat outside and doing that shifting thing with his feet that tells you he’s interested. You’ve had a lot of time to watch him, you guess.

You uncross your legs. “I mean you’re really hot. In here. This room.” Smooth.

“Oh. Uh, thanks?” He blushes a little more, smiling. He’s so cute, half the time you think you might be pale for him. “I mean, I hope so. Since we’re matestrips or, whatever you called us.”

At this point, you’re pretty sure both of you are just playing along, because he’s stepping closer to you and you’re probably dripping onto the sofa. “Yeah bro, yeah. You wanna do anythin? Got any motherfuckin plans to lay on a ‘juggulator?” You’re purring your words, half because you like him and that makes you purr and half because he likes when you purr at him.

“Well, I could eat.” He replies, chuckling. “You wanna go anywhere?”

Normally, you and he could keep this act up even as you’re literally engaging in pailing; it’s just something you do. He thinks it’s hilarious, and it just kinda feels nice. Fun. “I know a pretty good place. Lil messy, but pretty good bang for the buck, yknow? Called the bedroom.” You pause, stand up next to him. “In 'tween my legs.”

“So I take it, we’re skipping to dessert.” His hands slide down your sides and you chirp, realizing again how much you really want him to touch you. “I’d say we go there, right now.”

His lips press against yours, his hands move to pull your legs around his waist, and it’s all you can do not to grind into him like some kind of…. Animal in heat. Tavros has his hand on the back of your skull and his tongue is in your mouth though, so you forget your scant pride and pretty much hump him, making all the noises you were assured were a “good freaky”. His weird non-retractable bulge is starting to stick out by the time he’s pressing you into the mattress, those blunt teeth at your throat and your hands tangled in his hair. Your nook throbs when he sinks his teeth into your shoulder and he makes this little groaning noise and it’s good but nowhere near enough.

Even when Tavros hunches back at the edge of the bed, your legs fall open for him, your nook and sheathe wet and swollen, respectively, and on full display for him. You’re so empty right now that it hurts, and you get a sudden idea that you want him to fill you with his material, even though that would require his biology to be way different from how it is. If he were a troll, it would be a simple matter of just getting him to cum without a pail, but as it sits, you’re pretty sure that his, what does he call it? Dick? That thing wouldn’t really keep standing up to do it’s thing after a while.

It’s just as well, though, because he’s leaning forward and laving his tongue over your nook and that’s enough for you at the moment. His broad palms press your thighs open and hold you down so you can’t buck into his mouth too much for him to actually do anything useful. He’s so much warmer than you, it’s just intense, and you try to babble as much through the low, pleased keens you’re letting out. His thumb presses up against the ridges of nerves just under your bulge and you shiver, one of your hands moving from tearing the sheet (oops) to pressing at his head to get him somehow closer than he is with his tongue teasing at the opening of your nook like it is.

A moment later and that heat is pressing into you, slick and hot and wet and hot, and you twitch your way through an orgasm that crashes on you too suddenly for you to even take a breath. Tavros makes to pull back, but you keep him there, hoarsely asking him not to stop. You’re sensitive, even just the feeling of his hands on your thighs is almost too much, but when you think about him stopping you want to scream because you need him to just keep going.

It’s hard to think clearly when you’ve got someone’s head between your legs, your seedflap is swollen and every other thought in your mind is some variation of “fuck the life out of him”.

He drags his tongue up to press them against the ridges under your bulge and you squirm, giggling a little because he hums and tickles his fingers over your hips, and then you relax against the sheets once he stops. You suck in a shaky breath and let it out in a croon, whatever design he’s doing with his tongue is just right, has you cooing his name as another orgasm tickles up your spine and crashes over your mind. It’s good, and when he pulls his mouth away and has indigo dripping from his chin, you just grin, arching up to show him your throat.

Tavros prowls over you, his legs clicking when they tap the bed frame as he crawls up to first wipe his face on the shirt you peeled off and left on the bed, then kiss you, much too lightly and much too quickly for your tastes. Then he’s speaking, though, so it’s okay. For now.

“This isn’t really, filling.” He murmurs, then pauses to nip at your ear. You wish he had sharper teeth, but humans tend to think drawing blood while pailing is gross anyway, so you guess it’s moot. “Are you ready, for the main course?” He chuckles, kisses you again more slowly.

When you can breathe again, you reach a hand down to grope at his ass, licking your chops like a satisfied cat. “Fuckin yeah, bro. Lay it on me.” You shuffle your legs a little further apart for him, lifting yourself up to make him move faster.

He doesn’t respond verbally, just kisses you again while he fights his pants open and down. When he reaches up to grab one of those things (condoms? whatever) from the nightstand, you snatch his hand in your own and kiss him again, murmuring that you want him to come inside you. Tav’s face goes all red and hot and then he kisses you again, doesn’t stop kissing you even as he’s pressing the weird blunt head of his bulge into you, only stops when you break away to keen some Alternian babble of his name when he’s full in you.

The stretch, as always, hurts, it’s just a constant, solid feeling in your nook, but it’s not a bad one. It’s not a kind of hurt you don’t want, but the kind that makes your nook twitch and your toes curl and a growling, snarling moan rip out of you when he pulls back and starts that thrusting thing he does. You remind yourself not to claw his back up and rock up to tell him to move. He moves back, shifting to his haunches, and holds your hips as he starts to move.

Your toes curl up and you groan, pressing your feet into the mattress and rocking yourself against him more. It’s smooth, the head of his “dick” hitting the opening of your seedflap with each thrust, and you feel yourself getting close faster than you’re proud of. At least your bulge isn’t out, that would just be messy. He slides his hand up your chest and you croon, licking his fingers when he traces them over your lips, and then you come, arching up with a coo while your nook clamps down on him. He hums, a drop of sweat rolling down his neck, and grinds into you, his eyes closing.

When you finally relax, he looks at you and you drag him down to bite at his lips a little. “Don’t stop bro, it’s good. Fuckin, tasty.” You drawl the last word, twisting a little when he slams his hips into yours.

Tavros rocks into you smoothly, every now and then jolting forward, and you writhe, oversensitive and wet and everything feels hot somehow. His fingers dig into your thighs as his rhythm breaks and he just slams into you and it’s so good, by the time his hot, weird material is spurting inside you, you’re curling over yourself with another orgasm that makes both of you whimper, you because it’s not enough and him, well, you’re not sure why, really.

You sigh when he collapses atop you, folding over at the waist and pressing his nose into your rumblespheres, his arms looping around your back, and you purr up at him when he sits back up. He kisses you, all soft and sloppy and nice, and you feel a little bad when you speak again. “Wanna go on again, Tav? Got some kinda fuckin itch, yknow, if you want.” You can feel him softening inside your nook and you might purposefully tighten it on him a little.

“Uh, wait, really?” He manages, after the startled little choke he lets out at first. “I mean, it, I might need a few minutes, to get back, yknow.” He trails off, gingerly pulling himself back. “I can uh, use my, hands, though.”

He’s so cute when he blushes, but you’re a little more focused on his offer to get you off some more. “If'n you don’t got someplace to be, I’d fuckin love it.” You purr, twisting to lay on the bed, your chest pressed down and your ass in the air. “Love anytime you touch on me.” You wiggle your hips a little and he slides his hands over your thighs, up the inside to push them apart.

Tavros’s skin is so much hotter than yours, even him just petting at your thighs makes you shiver a little bit, and then he’s pulling one hand away and licking his fingers (you peek over your shoulder at him and he grins at you). His fingers are slick and warm when they slide over the lips of your nook, and you coo when he presses one, then two into you. You arch your back when he moves them, groans and growls slipping from your lips as he rocks them into you, curling them and hitting a few nerves.

After a moment, you start to rock back into his hand, pressing your face into the sheets and grinding into him. It’s good, you can feel some prematerial dripping down your thigh, but it’s good, he’s pressing and twisting and you can feel yourself working up to another orgasm, your nook still sensitive from your heat and previous times coming. Tavros slides his other hand up your spine, tangles it in your hair for a second, and you come when he rubs the base of your horn.

“Keep going!” You gasp, pressing yourself back and panting, keening low and loud, your thighs shaking. “Fuckin, keep goin, please, it’s fuckin good, I, 'ts almost, almost.”

He squeezes your hip, his other hand moving at that same pace, and you just shake, moaning and slurring some mix of Alternian and English that means something like “I love you”. You’re almost there, you’re sure. Just a little more and you’ll have to get your pail and spill, but it’ll be perfect. You could have had your bulge out this whole time, pouring indigo over the sheets (or maybe into Tavros, since he seems to like that), but that would just make your bulge hurt in the long run, since you’d have to empty yourself out before you could rest a few hours.

You have this down almost to a science, really.

Hands clawing at the sheets, your yowl as you come muffled just barely, but you force your head up (even though it compromises the position you’re in and makes you not present yourself to him as much), gasp a breath. “Jus’, just a lil, keep goin, please, don’t fuckin’ stop, Tavros, please.” As soon as you’re done talking, your face is back in the sheets, every muscle not holding you up refusing to listen to anything else.

“Fuck, Gamzee.” You hear him breathe, his voice almost reverent (at least, you pretend it is), and not a second later you’re snarling because he pulls his hand away and you’re so, so close. “I’ve never, seen you like this. Stay still, I’m just getting up.”

You want to ask why he’s doing anything other than just letting you be done, like yeah you really like having sex and he’s a great person to do it with but your seedflap is sore and you’re tired and you’re either already about to come or just stuck in the feeling of an orgasm or something, but before you can, you get your answer. He lifts himself up, his sneakers sinking into the mattress as he crouches a little behind you, and then he’s pushing into you, a little faster than before and perfect, just perfect.

He starts moving, rocking into you, and you push back, growl that you want him to move faster. It’s good, your seedflap is a solid weight in your abdomen and you’re sweaty and every thrust makes your entire form twitch but it’s fucking miraculous, and when he presses some of his weight against your shoulders and hits your seedflap from another angle all you can manage is to drool, everything shaking and it’s so good, you’re melting into a puddle of oversexed troll even before you get your material out.

Tavros is grunting a little, his hands pressing tiny bruises into your skin that make your head spin and your muscles tingle, and your hand presses at your sheathe without you having to tell it to. You press a finger into your sheathe, which stings and makes it feel too full, but then your bulge presses out to wrap around your hand, and you can barely hear yourself begging for the pail over Tavros’s skin slapping against your own.

He groans, nails dragging down your back to keep himself pressed into you all the way as his bulge twitches a bit and spills a little more material. That’s really it, for you, you try to hold off but you can’t make yourself stop once you start, and you make the kind of half-pained, feral yowl that rattles your teeth as you come, indigo pouring onto the bed and pooling around you where you’re still laying. You squeeze your bulge, shaking as you feel all the material in you leave, and then you’re limp, your legs falling out from under you when Tavros steps back.

“Oh, jeez.” He murmurs, and you’re too fuzzy to do anything but purr and kiss him everywhere while he scoops you up and wipes you off. You whine when he wraps you in a spare blanket (you can’t even really generate much heat, you need him for that) and settles you into his desk chair. “Hold on, let me do this. Your legs look a little, tired.”

You watch through a haze of sleepy, post-sex bliss as Tavros changes the sheets, his hair totally limp with sweat now, and wrap yourself around him when he tries to help you to the bed. You’re a little big to be carried, but he doesn’t complain. He does, though, peel you off of him and insist you lay still so he can take his legs off.

“I don’t like shoes, on the furniture, Gamzee.” He giggles, his hand covering yours when you kind of grope at his chest from behind. “I just need a minute.”

Nose in his hair (he smells really good, like you and him and you two pailing, he smells like he belongs to you and it’s great), you let him finish undressing and putting his prosthesis aside, and then you crawl over him again, laying totally against him. He kisses you, soft and chaste, and you lick into his mouth, hands playing with his hair. When you speak, it’s low, hips pressed to his. “Tav, gonna need your help in a bit again, too. If you wanna.” You roll your hips into his and his body is starting to respond already.

“I think I could, make that sacrifice, for you.” There’s a laugh in his voice, and when you kiss him again, when you whisper that you love him this time, you’re sure he takes it seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I salvaged this off my old blog lmao #memories of when I was into this ship like A Lot  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
